


Anfang

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Nach dem ersten Kuss.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Anfang

Thiels Knie fühlten sich schrecklich weich und wackelig an. Halt fand er an der Wand, gegen die Boerne ihn sanft geschoben hatte, und an Boernes Nacken, wo sich seine Hände befanden.

Sie standen in Boernes Flur. Und sie hatten sich gerade zum ersten Mal geküsst.

So schlimm hatte es in seinem Bauch schon lange nicht mehr gekribbelt, und die Tatsache, dass Boerne etwas zitterte, ließ sein heftiges Bauchkribbeln nicht gerade nachlassen.  
Langsam nahm er seine Hände von Boernes Nacken weg, um stattdessen nach Boernes Händen zu greifen.

Aber ehe Thiel sein Ziel erreicht hatte, ging Boerne einen Schritt zurück. 

_Huch._ „Was ist los?“

„Nichts.“ Boerne wich für einen Moment seinem Blick aus. „Gar nichts.“

„Boerne!“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Irgendwas ist doch!“

„Nein, Frank, es ist nichts, nur ...“

„Komm, sag' mal.“

„Nun ja, eben habe ich für eine Sekunde gedacht, dass du jetzt vielleicht lieber gehen möchtest.“

„Was?“ _Das_ hatte Boerne ernsthaft gedacht, wenn auch nur ganz kurz? „Warum sollte ich denn gehen wollen?“ Es gab doch keinerlei Grund dazu, ganz im Gegenteil. 

„Es hätte ja sein können, dass du es dir doch nochmal anders überlegt hast.“ Boerne redete entsetzlich leise.

„Oh, Boerne!“ Jetzt war ihm klar, warum Boerne eben einen Schritt zurück gegangen war. „Hab' ich nicht! Und werd' ich auch nicht, keine Angst.“ 

Na also, Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. 

„Keine Angst“, wiederholte er, dann streckte er seine Arme aus und schaute zu, wie Boernes Hände in seine glitten. Seine Finger streichelten ein wenig umher.  
„Ich geh' nicht“, versicherte er noch einmal, während er Boerne wieder näher zog.

Boerne nickte und lächelte ihn weiterhin an, sagte aber nichts, offensichtlich hatte es ihm ausnahmsweise mal ein bisschen die Sprache verschlagen. 

Thiel lächelte ebenfalls und stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen.

Dann küssten sie sich zum zweiten Mal.


End file.
